Et si je te perds ?
by milou6820
Summary: Catherine Drama. Yobling, GSR. " Si tu ne peux trouver l'indice, fais que l'indice vienne à toi "
1. Chapter 1

**n/a :** Bien, c'est ma première vraie Fic. Je demanderais donc d'être indulgents et compréhensifs . J'ai pu en lire plusieurs donc j'ai quelque peu d'expérience, mais si vous en avez lu d'Elialys, ce n'est pas comparable ! Donc une petite première, nouvelle-née dans ma caboche. Un peu Yobling un peu GSR sur les bords. Surtout centrée sur l'enquête et pour les autres Fics je m'amuserai à me faire plaisir avec nos Ships préférés !!!!!XD Donc voici pour l'instant le premier chapitre et au fait, j'écris au fur et à mesure, donc même moi je ne sais combien il y aura de chapitres !!!

Pour vous situer, l'histoire se déroule après l'épisode Living Legend de la saison 7. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! En passant, pas beaucoup d'actions dans le premier chapitre, on se situe, on explique etc. On peut déceler une toute petite parcelle GSR, mais de désespérez pas, tout commence dans le deuxième chapitre !

**Genre** : Angoisse, quelque peu romance.

**Pairing**: Yobling & GSR

**Raiting**: Pas très familière avec tout ça, je mettrais donc … PG-13 ou encore Rated

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses sortent de ma jolie petite tête toute pleine d'idées saugrenues… !!

**Spoilers**: Euhm aucun …

« Si tu ne peux trouver l'indice, fais que l'indice vienne à toi » Déclara-t-il à Catherine sur ce ton professionnel, compétant et irréprochable que seul Gil Grissom pouvait avoir.

Elle fit mine de ne rien entendre, mais encra cette phrase au plus profond d'elle, sans même y trouver une quelconque raison valable.

Catherine s'affairait déjà depuis plusieurs heures dans l'immense maison complètement vide de sens et d'indices. Elle errait dans les nombreux couloirs, recouvrant minutieusement les rampes d'escaliers dans l'espoir de trouver au moins une seule empreinte, de doigt, d'oreille, de visage peu importe. Un seul indice pour lui faire croire qu'elle ne perdait pas son temps ici.

Tous les meubles du domaine étaient recouverts de sacs plastiques, comme si on envisageait de déménager. Par contre, les accessoires, les vêtements, les ustensiles, tout était encore à sa place originale. Chaque pièce avait été nettoyée avec attention, dans le but de ne laisser aucun indice, aucune trace d'une quelconque forme de vie. Catherine fouillait dans chaque placard, dans chaque armoire, et dans chaque tiroir pour retrouver soit l'arme du crime, soit un objet qui pourrait faire avancer cette enquête qui ne faisait que piétiner, mais malheureusement, le tueur avait été plus brillant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

David l'extirpa brutalement de ses rêveries.

« Désolée d'être en retard, encore le trafic, ça n'arrêtera jamais ! »

Il se penchant sur le corps, touchant le cou de la femme et tâtant ses bras.

« La rigidité cadavérique est déjà bien installée, je dirais que la mort remonte à 10 ou 12 heures. »

Grissom s'avança près du corps pour constater les dires de David. Il regarda sa montre et donna un coup furtif sur le cadran.

« Si l'on en croit ma montre, qui indique 1h35, heure régionale, la victime serait donc décédée entre 13h35 et 15h35 hier. »

Catherine s'approcha du corps, souleva les couvertures et fut horrifiée de ce qu'elle y vit. Elle retira l'appareil photo de son étui et prit des clichés du corps sous différents angles.

La dame était couchée sur le dos au milieu d'un énorme lit qui était bien l'un des seuls meubles à ne pas être emballé ! Ses mains étaient ligotées et ses pieds également. La victime était habillée de vêtements chics et de bons designers. Elle avait aussi un assortiment de diamants au cou et à l'index.

« Bien au moins, elle est morte avec de la classe. » Lança Catherine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Une énorme blessure se trouvait au centre du ventre de la victime, ce qui avait certainement causé sa mort. La plaie était ensanglantée et lorsqu'on s'en approchait on pouvait définitivement y percevoir la chair et les organes internes. Après en avoir terminé avec le corps de la victime sur le lieu du crime, David se chargea de la mettre sur une civière et de l'emmener au Docteur Robbins pour obtenir les informations nécessaires.

Lorsqu'il leva le corps, Grissom, qui était loin dans la chambre, cru apercevoir une tâche noire sur le lit. Il s'approcha de plus en plus du corps pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un portefeuille en cuir. Il se pencha pour l'ouvrir et à sa grande surprise une montagne de billets bruns lui tomba des mains. Il regarda Catherine incrédule et fouilla pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une pièce d'identité. À leur grand désespoir, le tueur était passé par là aussi. Aucune pièce d'identité, pas de cartes de crédits, ni de cartes d'affaires, plus rien.

« Il ne reste plus aucune carte d'identité, par contre, il y a bien 2000 dollars qui viennent de tomber sur le sol. On peut donc exclure le vol comme motif valable. » Affirma Grissom, pour qui l'enquête devenait de plus en plus intéressante à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Il tendit le portefeuille à Catherine et s'approcha du lit maintenant défait. Seul ce meuble dans toute la maison était tâché de sang. Soit l'auteur du crime est un as dans l'art du ménage soit il a opéré ses manœuvres diaboliques dans la pièce même, sur le lit. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait sur une scène de crime, Grissom se sentait plutôt excité à l'idée de déjouer les plus brillants, de leur faire comprendre que rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Mais lorsqu'il s'attardait dans la pièce, dans l'espace où avait été perpétré le crime, il avait des sueurs froides pensant que des gens ignobles passaient leurs journées à imaginer la scène, salivant et retournant ce moment des centaines de fois dans leur tête. Gil ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses gestes le trahissaient. Une enquête non résolue pour lui était tout simplement un échec. Il y a une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, toutes des affaires non résolues qui n'attendent qu'à l'être. Chaque jour, lorsqu'il est seul, il ouvre une à une les chemises et feuillette les pages de rapports dans l'espoir d'y trouver une information cruciale qu'il n'aurait pas vu la journée précédente.

Il se servit d'une clé retrouvée dans le portefeuille de la dame pour ouvrir un tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait à gauche du lit et fit une découverte plutôt intéressante.

« Catherine, venez ici »

Grissom lui montra le contenu du tiroir. Des billets de 100 dollars à profusion, des bagues, des diamants et des petits objets anciens en recouvraient le fond.

« Endroit intéressant pour entreposer ses biens de valeurs, moi j'opterais plutôt pour un coffre fort à la banque, mais chacun ses goûts ! » Fit remarquer Catherine.

« Parfois, les gens croient leurs biens plus en sécurité chez eux, on a qu'à penser aux vieilles personnes gardant leur argent dans un bas de laine sous leur matelas.»

Ils se regardèrent et une soudaine lumière éclaira leur visage. Ils se levèrent tous deux et soulevèrent le matelas. Sous celui-ci se cachaient 4 paires de bas, de laine, dans lequel une petite fortune se terrait bien au chaud.

« Jackpot ! » Murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Catherine devait se rendre en salle d'autopsie dans quelques minutes. Elle prenait une pause le temps de décompresser un peu, de remettre ses idées en place. Elle se rendit dans la salle de repos et se fit un café. Elle s'assit et se cala tout doucement dans la chaise, fermant les yeux et prenant une longue respiration. Elle resta ainsi un certain moment jusqu'à ce que le travail la rappelle à l'ordre.

Ses jours-ci, beaucoup de choses la tourmentait. Ses nuits avaient toujours été calmes et paisibles, mais à présent, elles étaient agitées et de courtes durées. Son sommeil en était largement perturbé, mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus c'est que son travail en souffre. Après Lindsay, c'était bien la seule et unique chose qui la gardait en vie.

Depuis quelques jours, des cauchemars l'envahissaient qui devenaient de plus en plus pénibles à chaque fois qu'elle fermait l'œil. Elle ne pouvait se remettre des récents évènements. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait le visage de Lindsay, les larmes roulants sur ses joues rosées, les mains liées et la bouche sellée, son cœur voulait fendre. À chaque fois que dans son esprit apparaissait Sam Braun, elle voulait hurler, pleurer … Elle voulait tout casser autour d'elle et recommencer à neuf. Catherine voulait revenir dans le passé.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

La mort de Sam. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu une relation merveilleuse tous les deux, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle pleurait et s'isolait souvent depuis. Elle se souviendrait toujours de son visage, de son expression lors de l'impact de la balle, lorsqu'il agonisait dans ses bras. Elle se souviendra toujours d'avoir tenu la mort. D'avoir été ce jour, une de ses personnes qu'elle interroge, sans même se douter de l'impact, de l'influence qu'elle avait dans leur vie. Maintenant, elle le savait plus que jamais. Et avec ce stupide de Mickey Dunn qui a fait renaître en elle des choses qu'elle aurait voulu enterrées à jamais. Grâce à lui, elle avait su tout l'amour que Sam lui portait malgré tout. Elle avait mal. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte, de ne pas l'avoir aimé autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle regrettait amèrement d'être parfois aussi bornée et entêtée.

Elle s'en voulait à mort.

Elle ne pouvait supporter le fait d'avoir été manipulée, piégée et qu'elle y ait délibérément participé. Chaque jour, elle repensait au sentiment qui l'habitait quand elle s'était réveillée le matin, dans une chambre d'hôtel, complètement nue, sans aucun moyen de défense. Elle se souviendra de la personne qui lui était venue en aide ce jour-là. En qui elle avait pu avoir confiance. Une fois dans sa vie au moins, une personne ne l'avait pas trahie.

Elle avait remercié Sara des centaines de fois et se sentirais redevable jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait loué la gentillesse, la discrétion et l'amabilité de celle-ci. Sara avait sourit, comme elle le faisait toujours et lui avait simplement dit qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si ç'avait été elle qui l'aurait appelée.

Catherine s'en voudra toujours.

La fatigue la gagnait de plus en plus. Ses paupières encore fermées, elle respirait profondément, cherchant un point d'apaisement et de réconfort avant de se replonger dans le travail incessant.

La cafetière la sortit de ses pensées. Réalisant que le temps lui manquait grandement, elle avala son café d'un trait et couru en salle d'autopsie.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Grissom et le docteur Robbins s'y trouvaient déjà. Le corps de la femme était étendu sur la table, prêt à être découpé et analysé de fond en comble.

« Catherine, nous t'attendions avant de commencer. » Elle hocha de la tête en faisant signe de poursuivre.

« La victime s'appelle Danielle Smith, 57 ans, mariée depuis 30 ans avec monsieur Donald Albert Smith. » Dit Grissom pour lui faire part des nouvelles informations.

« La mort remonte à 14 heures précisément, la cause du décès est une hémorragie externe due à une incision profonde au niveau de l'abdomen. Le cœur et les poumons ont été passablement endommagés, mais pour ce qui est des intestins et du foie c'est tout le contraire. Ils ont été déchiquetés, coupés et grossièrement tranchés. »

Le docteur prit une courte inspiration, se déplaça et enleva la chaîne qui était attachée dans le cou de la victime. Une longue chaîne, avec un petit D à l'extrémité. La chaîne était de mauvaise qualité, ce n'était ni de l'or ni de l'argent, mais plutôt un acier. Bijoux pouvant provenir de n'importe quel magasin à grande surface. Il le mit dans un sac en plastique qu'il scella.

« Des hématomes se retrouvent sur les jambes et les bras de la victime. J'ai retrouvé des bouts de peaux sous ses ongles. J'en déduis donc qu'elle a férocement défendue sa vie… »

« Ou ce qu'elle en valait du moins » Renchérit Grissom.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Catherine. Le docteur poursuivit.

« Un objet tranchant, sans dents est l'arme qui a été utilisée pour perpétrer ce meurtre. On peut remarquer que la lame n'a pas endommagé la peau de l'extérieur. »

« Vous croyez qu'un professionnel aurait pu faire cela ? » S'inquiéta Catherine.

Robbins entrouvrit la plaie et examina encore une fois l'intérieur de l'abdomen de la victime. Il enfonça ses mains bien profondément et regarda avec attention les déchirures au niveau de l'estomac.

« Selon moi non. La peau a été coupée de manière esthétique, mais un vrai professionnel a bien plus de technique. Les organes auraient été en meilleur état qu'ils ne le sont maintenant. »

Catherine détestait avoir affaire à des professionnels dans les cas de meurtres. Leur travail, leur perfection et leur passion la rendaient totalement malade.. À chaque fois, elle réprimait une effroyable envie de vomir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sortis de la salle d'autopsie, Catherine et Gil prirent un instant pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Au début de leur carrière, ils partageaient leurs inquiétudes et leurs sentiments, mais après tant d'années, le tout se faisait maintenant en silence. Chacun se rassurait par lui-même, se disant que ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils en verraient tout le temps. Ils se rappelaient chaque fois pourquoi ils faisaient ce métier, pourquoi c'était de leur devoir et que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, personne d'autre ne le ferait à leur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun était maintenant près à discuter de tout, à retourner sur la scène du crime, à émettre des hypothèses, à rencontrer des témoins …

Cette fois-ci, découvrir la vérité ne fut pas ardu.

La première personne à se pointer en salle d'interrogation, le premier suspect et le premier coupable.

Le mari étant arrivé, son comportement avait dérangé et étonné Catherine. Elle lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était d'étouffer un fou rire. Suite à cette réaction, elle avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Après seulement 20 minutes passées avec M. Smith, il avait avoué le meurtre de sa femme avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Elle ne pouvait par contre s'empêcher de lui poser certaines questions.

« Dites-moi … pourquoi toute cette violence envers votre femme ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est vous, quelqu'un d'obsédé par son argent. Elle ne pensait qu'à son magot, à le mettre en sécurité. Chaque jour, elle planifiait des manières de s'enrichir encore et encore. Elle n'avait aucune attention pour moi ni pour ses enfants. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son fric, uniquement son fric. J'ai voulu que ses derniers instants dans lui rappellent la cruauté dont elle a fait preuve ici-bas. »

« Et … pourquoi ce collier ? » Elle lui montra le collier en acier inoxydable que le docteur avait détaché du cou de la victime.

« Je lui avait acheté ce collier à notre première sortie et jamais elle n'a voulu le porter. Elle se disait trop fière et que ceci n'était pas de qualité pour sa délicate peau. Je crois que le pire moment qu'elle a pu vivre, c'est lorsqu'elle se vidait de tout son sang et que je lui ai mis ce collier. Elle devait avoir tellement honte. »

Il rit à n'en plus finir et sourit à Catherine.

« Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait. »

Catherine se leva brusquement de sa chaise, emporta les documents et les preuves avec elle. Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais se ravisa et se retourna. Elle aimait ce moment où elle pouvait enfin leur faire voir la vérité en face. Où ils devinaient que le jeu était terminé et qu'ils devaient payer la note. Elle avança vers lui et lui chuchota tout doucement à l'oreille.

« Croyez-moi, vous aussi vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez. »

Cette remarque le cloua au sol, et son sourire disparut en un éclair. Il regarda Catherine s'éloigner de lui, sans pour autant être capable de dire un mot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Catherine se précipita dans le bureau de Grissom. Elle lui fit son compte-rendu et lui remit la paperasse qu'elle venait de compléter. Il rangea les documents et la félicita de son travail.

« Que faites-vous ce soir ? » Se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

Elle se disait qu'un peu de compagnie de lui ferait pas de tord. Elle voulait surtout se changer les idées. Éviter qu'une envie lui prenne d'aller dans un bar. Elle les évitait comme la peste maintenant, mais avait toujours peur que ses démons ne refassent surface. Qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler et qu'une histoire horrible se reproduise. Elle ne voulait plus décevoir. Elle voulait aussi que Lindsay se sente en sécurité, qu'elle soit fière de sa mère. Catherine le regarda et s'en voulut tout de suite de lui avoir demandé. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Lui demanda-t-il un brin d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« J'avais pensé vous inviter au restaurant, pour parler simplement. Un petit dîner entre collègue. » Répondit-elle, la voix brisée par la gène et la confusion.

Grissom essaya de trouver un moyen d'esquiver la question. Il ne voulait pas encore rendre sa relation avec Sara publique. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et il ne savait pas trop encore pourquoi il attendait tout ce temps. Il cherchait, peut-être avait-il simplement peur ? Peur que l'officialisation brise la magie qui les unissait. Peur de la réaction des gens, une peur incontrôlée et sans fondements, mais pour l'instant il devait trouver une excuse.

« Malheureusement, j'ai une conférence ce soir et encore énormément de boulot qui m'attend. Vous savez, tous ses papiers ne se remplissent pas tout seuls. De plus, avec mes migraines j'ai accumulé un peu de travail, cela dit, un autre jour. Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. »

Catherine comprenait. Elle esquissa un sourire et hocha de la tête. Sentant qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser, elle se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée Gil » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Oh ! Et bonne conférence ! »

Il la remercia et lui souhaita bonne soirée à son tour, se sentant coupable de la laisser repartir chez elle de la sorte et de lui avoir mentit. Il prit un instant pour s'assurer que tous étaient rentrés chez eux et sortit de son bureau en éteignant les lumières. Il partit rejoindre sa douce qui l'attendait patiemment chez lui, une fois de plus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Catherine quittait le stationnement du labo dans sa voiture, elle allait passer chercher Lindsay à ses cours de danse et puis elles allaient dîner toute les deux. Depuis l'enlèvement, elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour q'elle soit en sécurité.

Quand elle l'avait vu baillonnée, attachée à ses liens, pleurant et criant son nom. Lorsque Warrick l'avait détaché de ses courroies et de ses cordes, lorsque dans ses bras elle était venue chercher du réconfort, une tendresse douloureuse, quand elle lui essuyait les larmes, répétant que tout allait bien maintenant, Catherine voulait mourir en se rappelant ses événements.

Elle ne cessait de se répéter

_Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle_ ?

Cette phrase occupait son esprit, elle la hantait et la perturbait à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle se réveillait toute en sueurs, haletant, cherchant frénétiquement un point d'appui et lorsqu'elle se calmait un peu, elle se levait tout doucement, regardant si sa princesse dormait encore dans sa chambre. Et chaque fois, elle y était encore, endormie à poings fermés.

Alors, Catherine repartait se recoucher, encore toute trempée et dans les limbes du sommeil, elle pouvait encore entendre sa propre voix.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans elle ? _

Chaque nuit depuis, c'était pareil. Presque à la même heure, elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar atroce, toute trempée, le cœur débattant et chaque nuit, pour apaiser son mal, elle allait la voir.

Parfois elle se couchait auprès d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle la berçait ainsi toute la nuit durant et la serrant, l'attachant à elle, elle lui susurrait des paroles à l'oreille, simplement pour se réconforter.

_Everything's ok, I'll never let you alone sweetheart. _

_Don't be afraid_

_You're my treasure, my life._

_What I would do without you ? _

_Honey, .. I love you_

_I love you so … _

_Tout va bien. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule chérie_

_N'aie pas peur_

_Tu es mon trésor, ma vie_

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? _

_Chérie, je t'aime_

_Je t'aime tant _

Et le matin, comme aujourd'hui elle repartait travailler, la déposant à l'école et le mercredi elle allait la chercher à ses cours de danse. Elle n'arrivait jamais plus en retard.

Arrivée sur place, elle sortit de la voiture en refermant la porte bruyamment. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec elle ce soir. Elles pourraient peut-être se louer un petit film en mangeant du pop-corn … un fim d'horreur ? Une comédie ? Elle savait que Lindsay adorait les films d'horreur sanglants. Elle pourrait sinon l'aider dans ses travaux, elle savait qu'elle avait un important projet à remettre vendredi. Catherine se doutait bien que Lindsay n'aimait pas que sa mère soit trop dans les parages, mais elle espérait bien que cette fois-ci, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Elle s'avança dans l'entrée principale de l'établissement.

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? _

Elle n'y pouvait rien. La question la pourchassait partout où elle allait. Elle l'habitait et l'harcelait. Catherine avait si peur de la perdre. Avant, elle n'envisageait même pas cette possibilité, mais maintenant tout était différent. Lindsay sortait avec ses copines et Catherine se faisait un sang d'encre chaque fois, la couvrant de recommandations et lui sommant de rentrer les 10 heures.

Elle prit une profonde et amère respiration avant de monter quelques marches de l'escalier menant à la classe de danse.

Soudain, un puissant coup de feu retentit dans l'immeuble.

Le sang de Catherine fit trois tours et se glaça d'un coup. Des images de l'enlèvement, de Lindsay lui revinrent encore en mémoire. Prise de panique, elle couru jusqu'à la porte du cours.

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Une jeune fille gisant sur le sol.

Trop affolée, elle n'y porta presque pas attention. Elle cherchait désespérément Lindsay du regard. Elle l'aperçu, debout sur le bord du mur, les larmes coulant à flot, elle entendait ses inspirations saccadées, ses plaintes et ses implorations.

Elle tourna l'œil et le vit.

Lui et son arme.

Son arme pointé sur **sa** fille.

Sans y réfléchir, par réflexe, sur l'adrénaline, elle se jeta devant lui.

Devant son trésor, pour la protéger, comme elle n'avait pu le faire avant.

Elle se jeta devant lui, sans penser aux conséquences.

Elle n'eut le temps de tirer qu'une seule balle, qui atteint son but.

Malheureusement, lui aussi.

Catherine tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. À peine consciente, elle ne voyait plus que des images floues de Lindsay, des enfants, de la professeure, des murs tournants autour de son corps.

Elle entendait les cris de Lindsay, ses pleurs

_Maman, maman, tiens bon ! Maman, ça va aller ! Respire Maman, les secours arrivent, Mamn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Elle entendait aussi cette phrase, bourdonnant dans sa tête à vive allure

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans elle, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans elle ?? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**N/A **_: Bon, voilou pour mon premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimé parce que moi j'adooooore la faire ! Le deuxième chapitre arrive .. bientôt, un jour !! Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !!!

Et … GSR, Yoling, ça arrive !!!! Soyez patients !!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**n/a: **Re coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Bon, c'est pas si mal, seulement quelques semaines pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je me croyais moins performante que ça ! Sérieusement, sous la pression, j'écris pas super ! Et plus la pression est forte, moins j'écris bien XD. En plus j'ai l'impression de plus avoir d'inspiration, bref, l'enfer total, voyez le genre !

J'avais dis dans le chapitre 1 «pas beaucoup d'actions» … Bon j'ai un peu menti quand même, Catherine se fait tiré ! J'aime bien être cruelle avec les personnages que j'aime. faut tout de même qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ! Alors, comme je ne voulais pas faire une Fic complètement axée sur Cath, il y a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner un peu et pour moi il y avait 2 choix pour faire taire la Catherine en moi, soit 

tu la mets dans le coma

elle meurt. 

Comme mon petit cœur sensible ne pouvait pas faire mourir Catherine et que, dans le coma, ce serait bien trop long … j'ai trouvé une autre idée dans ma caboche de folle à lier !

**Madame: **merci beaucoup, le commentaire m'a touché ! C'est très gentil et énormément apprécié !

**Sidle13 et Clem: **Pour le GSR, dans ce chapitre et le troisième vous en trouverez pour votre compte ! surtout dans le trois, mais bientôt je vais faire une jolie Fic GSR … Et de sone shot bien sûr ! 

**Caroline, Jadee et Jess T.: **J'vous adore les minettes ! Et vos commentaires sont précieux à mes yeux ! Mercciiiii énormément d'entrer dans mon délire et de vous taper ma Fic ! J'serai toujours là pour vous mes poulettes ! **Caroline: **Merci ma chérie, et tu sais combien je t'apprécies, bon allez, j'tadoooooooore ! XD **Jadee:** Juste pour toi cocotte: YOBLINGGGGG ! 

**Jess T.: **Ah j'tadooore toi ! Et merci vraiment, t'es une amie super ! Et j'espère que tu vas te taper mon prochain chapitre ! 

**ShanMah: **Merci pour la remarque, je corrige ça vite, et à bas Sofia !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Un cri silencieux, s'extirpant de sa gorge. Un long souffle. Son regard glacial et prédateur qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Il se tenait près d'elle, beaucoup trop près. Étourdie, elle se laissait porter. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, trop lourdes. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle était dans ses bras, presque inconsciente, entièrement à sa merci. La tête versée vers l'arrière, le corps lâche et engourdi, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum qui l'ensorcelait, une odeur familière. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit tomber. Tomber lentement d'une chute interminable. _

_Et elle se réveilla. Trempée de sueurs. Elle tâta pour trouver un point de repère. Rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cherchant la lumière. Rien. Lentement, maladroitement elle souleva son corps, plus lourd qu'à l'habitude. Comme si elle traînait un poids supplémentaire, un fardeau. Elle fixa maladivement son corps. Elle était nue, totalement nue. Elle s'empressa de se cacher avec les draps, comme si quelqu'un pouvait encore la voir. Elle se releva, douloureusement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un geste incertain, elle ouvrit les rideaux. Un motel, elle était dans un motel, nue, gelée, désemparée. _

_Elle se laisse un instant baigner par la lumière, pour la purifier. Pour lui enlever cette saleté sur elle, ce sentiment de honte. Et puis, ses esprits lui reviennent. _

**n/a: **Passons un moment embarrassant pour Catherine et pour moi ( .. parce que je pleure toujours à ce bout là ) **fin n/a**

_Elle pleure, pleure et pleure encore ou peut-être n'est-ce que les gouttes d'eau de la douche ruisselant sur son visage déformé par la tristesse et la honte. Ses mains, dans ses cheveux, remontent vers ses yeux, pour en cacher le peu de dignité lui restant. Les larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues déjà trempées. Elle pleure sa douleur, son mal. Elle pleure ses gaffes, son innocence. Elle verse péniblement ses larmes, son corps entier se déchirant sous la pression. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle s'effondre sur le sol, accroupie dans un coin. Les mains autour des genoux, elle se balance, l'eau se déversant sur elle. Elle pleure encore plus âcrement, son corps tressautant au rythme des palpitations de son cœur et des spasmes de ses pleurs. Elle ne savait plus que faire. _

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les secours venaient tout juste d'arriver. On s'occupa d'abord de Catherine et ensuite du corps inerte de l'homme armé. 

Tout se déroulait si vite. On l'emmena dans l'ambulance, lui distribuant les premiers soins, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie que la plaie par balle avait causée. Catherine était à peine consciente, elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur atroce qu'on lui faisait subir. Les yeux mi-clos mi-ouverts, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de rester en vie, de combattre avec courage, pour elle, pour sa fille. Elle voyait tout ce sang autour d'elle. Catherine y était pourtant habituée, mais présentement, sa tête tournait et les larmes coulaient malgré toute sa volonté de rester forte. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle avait peur. Encore une fois. Mais là, ce n'était pas la même peur qu'avant, elle était effrayée de mourir. 

Un homme habillé de bleu s'était occupé de Lindsay. On lui avait expliqué ce qui venait d'arriver et on l'avait consolé lui promettant que sa maman s'en sortirait. Elle donna le numéro du labo aux ambulanciers et aux policiers qui se trouvaient sur les lieux leur disant qu'eux pourraient faire quelque chose. 

Lindsay était complètement paniquée. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues rosées, non pas parce qu'elle avait failli mourir, mais parce que sa mère avait encore risqué sa vie pour elle, pour la sauver. Elle l'avait vu se jeté devant elle. Elle l'avait vu sortir son arme. Elle l'avait vu tomber lourdement sur le sol. Pendant quelques secondes, elle l'avait cru morte. Ses secondes lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie, son cœur s'étant brusquement arrêté de battre. 

Elle s'était approchée d'elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait encore sentir son maigre souffle sur son cou. Là, elle avait réalisé qu'il y avait encore une chance. Elle avait crié, hurlé si fort pour que sa mère ne lâche pas prise. Elle avait soulevé sa tête pour l'appuyer sur sa poitrine. Elle lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Elle l'avait caressé, la suppliant de ne pas abandonner, qu'ils arriveraient sous peu pour la sauver. 

Et maintenant, elle était assise, recouverte d'une couverture noire, seule, apeurée, attendant que quelqu'un la mène à l'hôpital. Elle essuyait ses larmes à mesure que celles-ci coulaient. 

« Hey »

« Bonjour »

«Moi c'est Jake, toi tu es Lindsay ? » Lui dit le policier. 

« Oui … » Un mince filet de voix réussit à s'échapper de sa gorge nouée. 

«Tu es prête ? Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait rester avec toi là-bas ? » Il parlait d'une voix si douce, Lindsay se sentit un instant presque rassurée. 

« Oui sûrement. »

En fait non. Lindsay n'avait aucune idée de qui pourrait rester avec elle. Sa grand-mère ? Partie en vacances en Italie, elle ne revenait que dans deux semaines. Un collègue de sa mère ? Elle se sentait bien trop timide pour appelé qui que ce soit. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution bien vite si elle voulait aller voir sa mère. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

«Vous avez un téléphone ? » Demanda-t-elle à Jake, la voix pleine d'une fausse assurance mal contrôlée qui fit trembler sa voix. 

Celui-ci lui affirma que oui et lui prêta son cellulaire. 

Elle le remercia et marcha quelques mètres plus loin pour être un peu à l'écart de l'état de panique générale. Elle sortit de son portefeuille le seul numéro de téléphone que sa mère lui avait donné en cas d'urgence. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un bon repas chaud l'attendait sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle, toute éblouissante dans sa robe noire. Il y avait de ça longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en robe. En fait, l'avait-il déjà vu en robe ? 

« Tu es magnifique » Osa-t-il lui dire d'un ton timide, mais sincère lorsqu'il la vit, s'affairant dans la cuisine.

«Merci » Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant, une coupe de vin rouge à la main. 

Elle lui tendit une coupe et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes provocant ainsi un tendre et romantique baiser. Elle repartit dans la cuisine chercher ce qui manquait pour leur souper d'amoureux, lui laissant le temps de se départir de sa veste. Il s'approcha d'elle, enivré par son odeur, mais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Avec elle c'était toujours pareil. Il avait le dernier mot sur tout, mais à la fin, le dernier mot ne suffisait jamais pour la convaincre. Elle l'ensorcelait, le laissant sans aucune arme, aucun moyen de se défendre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, et il ne détestait pas ça. 

« Et puis ta journée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle enfin. 

« Bien, bien. Une affaire bouclée très vite. » Il n'avait aucune envie cette fois de parler de travail, encore et encore. Il voulait la voir sourire, la voir heureuse enfin. 

Elle le sentait bien différent ses derniers temps. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance de leur soirée, elle se ravisa de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs et leva sa coupe. 

«À nous et à cette belle journée qui se termine ! »

« À nous !» se risqua-t-il timidement, mais avec un sérieux décontenançant. 

C'est là que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il avala sa gorgé le plus vite qu'il pu et attrapa son cellulaire. Il s'excusa milles fois en la regardant avec une culpabilité grandissante dans les yeux.

« Grissom, Ah Lindsay c'est toi, qu'est-ce qui arrive ? »

La culpabilité dans ses yeux fit place à une angoisse indescriptible. 

«Oui, Lindsay, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il laissa presque le téléphone tomber sur le sol. Son esprit était à présent, complètement ailleurs, des émotions atrocement contradictoires contrôlaient ses pensées. Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir seule ? Sara lui avait pourtant fait part des confidences de Catherine quelques jours plus tôt. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se douter qu'il allait encore lui arriver quelque chose ? Il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû prévoir ! Une histoire de ce genre ne se résolve pas aussi vite. 

Sara ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour que Lindsay appelle Grissom ? Elle se leva, jugeant que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. 

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

« Catherine a des ennuis ?» Se risqua-t-elle. 

Grissom entendait, mais n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il ne pensait qu'à partir, se sentant si coupable de sa décision. S'il avait été là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! En même temps, depuis plus d'un mois, aujourd'hui était la seule journée où il pouvait se retrouver seul à seul avec Sara. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble en dehors du travail étaient bien plus que rares et il savait que Sara, et lui du même coup, en souffrait énormément. Grissom avait tant besoin de Sara, de sa personne, de sa splendeur, de son intelligence, de sa vivacité, de son être au grand complet, mais le travail le rongeait et captait son attention. Tout défilait dans sa tête à une si grande vitesse. Il attrapa son manteau et bafouilla quelques excuses et puis sortit. 

«Désolé Sara … Je dois y aller, je téléphone dès que j'ai des nouvelles »

«Grissom, qu'est-ce qui ...!»

À peine avait-elle eut le temps de terminé sa phrase qu'il partait en coup de vent, claquant presque la porte tant il se hâtait.

Sara savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait aucunement changer Grissom. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, que jamais il ne partirait la laissant seule et abandonnée. Parfois, ses manies l'agaçait à un point tel qu'elle devait s'isoler et se rappeler que C'était Grissom, qu'on ne pouvait pas le changer, qu'il était comme ça et qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mais, il savait toujours trouver les mots pour la faire taire, pour la faire craquer, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui en vouloir, même si la volonté n'y manquait pas. Il savait ce qu'elle adorait chez lui. 

Elle s'assit donc et termina son repas, seule, attendant des nouvelles de la situation, qu'elle ignorait pleinement. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On venait de mener Catherine dans la salle d'opération quand Grissom arriva avec Lindsay. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et alla parler avec la réceptionniste aux urgences. 

«Bonjour »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Cracha-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. 

Il se retint pour ne pas lui mettre un crochet du droit. 

« Oui, mon nom est Gil Grissom, de la police scientifique de Las Vegas, une amie vient d'entrer en salle d'urgence, pourriez-vous me renseigner sur ton état ? » Il sortit sa badge. 

Elle le regarda d'un air arrogant et fit une grimace dégoûtée.

« Encore un flic …»

« Bon, votre petite amie, elle vient d'entrer en salle, elle a reçut une balle dans le bras qui sera facile à extraire, mais elle a une commotion cérébrale donc, vous ne pourrez pas lui parler avant un moment, c'est bon ? Je peux retourner bosser ? »

«Oui, merci, je n'ai plus de questions. » 

La réceptionniste s'assit sur le fauteuil devant son ordinateur et commença à se limer les ongles en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum. 

_Non, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? _pensa-t-il un instant avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de Lindsay. 

Il la rassura, lui racontant tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment. La petite, avait arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment déjà, la présence de Grissom l'apaisant. Gil appela Sara, comme promis, pour lui faire part de la situation. 

«Sara ? C'est Gil »

« Oui, elle va bien. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais confié l'autre jour ? Et bien ça recommence. Lindsay était à ses cours de danse et un homme, dont on ne connaît pas encore l'identité, est entré avec une arme, Un 10 mm, 40 S&W et a fait feu deux fois.»

Il se leva et marcha vers le corridor central pour ne pas que Lindsay entende leur conversation. 

«La première fois, la balle visait Lindsay. Heureusement, il n'a pas atteint sa cible. La deuxième fois, Catherine était déjà entré et avait tiré sur lui, atteignant la carotide. Il a riposté, avant de mourir et a tiré une balle dans la direction de Catherine qui a pénétré son bras.»

« Je te rappelle dès que j'ai d'autres nouvelles, pour l'instant je vais attendre des nouvelles de Catherine et dès qu'il y en a j'appellerai Warrick pour qu'il prenne ma relève. Tu peux donc aller au labo, ils ont besoin de toi sur une enquête. Les autres t'en diront plus, moi je reste avec Lindsay.»

« Je t'aime Sara.» 

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés dans un chuchotement si bas qu'il se demanda même si elle avait pu l'entendre. Il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Lindsay. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle savait que tout ne reposait plus sur ses seules épaules. Elle considéra Gil de longues minutes, le regardant intensément, comme elle seule savait le faire avant de lui dire ; 

«Merci … Merci beaucoup Grissom.»

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le médecin, dans la quarantaine avancée, quelques cheveux gris par-ci par-là, grand et plutôt mince, marchant d'un pas assuré s'avança vers Gil. Celui-ci leva doucement la tête de Lindsay, qui s'était endormie, de son épaule et alla à la rencontre du docteur. 

«Bonjour, je me présente, docteur Mike Owens.»

«Gil Grissom, police scientifique.»

« Je ne voudrais pas vous presser docteur, mais comment se porte Catherine ?»

« Je comprends, j'y venais. Elle a reçu une balle près de l'épaule, heureusement, il n'y aura aucunes conséquences graves. Elle peut se servir de son bras normalement, comme avant. La balle a atteint une partie 'superficielle' du bras et a été facile à extraire, car elle n'a pas pénétré profondément. Elle a, par contre, une commotion cérébrale moyenne due au choc qu'elle a subit lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée sur le sol. Elle en pour quelques heures à dormir en raison de la dose importante de calmants et de morphine que je lui ai donné pour ne pas qu'elle ressente une trop forte douleur au réveil. Elle devra rester quelques jours à l'hôpital pour des tests plus poussés et pour voir si son bras récupère bien. Après seulement, elle pourra reprendre le travail.»

Grissom prit quelques secondes pour analyser la tonne d'information que le médecin lui avait transmit et hocha la tête. 

« Merci docteur Owens.»

«Laissez-moi avertir sa fille et faire un appel. Je vais devoir partir, mais quelqu'un d'autre viendra se charger de la petite. »

«Parfait monsieur.» 

Gil s'avança près d'elle et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, mais lorsqu'elle vit Grissom, elle esquissa un sourire. Il lui expliqua la situation, maintenant bien réveillée, elle se redressa sur son siège et poussa un soupir de soulagement. 

« Je vais devoir partir. Je demanderai à Warrick de venir attendre avec toi.»

Il souhaitait être parfois moins brutal dans sa façon de réconforter les gens, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était comme ça, pas insensible, au contraire, il était bien plus sensible que d'autres, mais il était seulement incapable de le démontrer. _Son handicap social_ comme il aimait l'appeler. 

Il l'éloigna de Lindsay et reprit son portable. 

«Warrick, je vous attend à l'hôpital. Sara vous donnera l'adresse et vous exposera la situation plus en détails, je suis navré, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter.»

Grisson appela au labo. Il voulait avoir le cœur net à propos de cet homme qui s'en est pris à Catherine. Il avisa le Docteur Robbins de mettre en priorité ce corps et de l'en aviser lorsqu'il a des nouvelles. 

Il partit rejoindre le médecin. 

«Je pourrais avoir la balle que vous avez extraite du bras de Catherine Willows s'il vous plait docteur ?»

«Oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, je vais me renseigner et je vous l'apporte sur le champ.»

«Merci encore docteur.»

Gil retourna avec Lindsay attendre l'arrivé de Warrick. Elle était maintenant plus rassurée, mais avait terriblement hâte de voir sa mère de ses propres yeux, saine et sauve. Elle fixait le vide et attendait patiemment d'avoir de quelconques nouvelles. 

Il la regarda un instant, puis retourna dans ses pensées.

Il ne devait pas être seul. Pour que ça se reproduise encore, ils devaient être plusieurs dans le coup, mais combien ? Pour quelles raisons s'en prendre à Catherine quand Sam est décédé. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses affaires. Ils ne parlaient pas business ensemble. Et combien de temps ça allait durer ?

Ces questions se bousculaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il avait hâte que tout soit terminé, que la vie reprenne un cours normal. 

Lindsay, elle, avait peur encore, mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait que voir sa mère. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses qu'elle avait eut peur de n'avoir jamais plus l'occasion de lui avouer. Elle replaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Grissom et ferma un instant ses yeux. 

Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Warrick arriva dans l'édifice. 

… à suivre ! 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**n/a:** Ouiiiiiiiii, il y a du GSRRRRRR Youppi ! Bon vous me direz, ouais, mais il n'y en pas assez, et il n'y a même pas encore de Yobling ! Et à moi de répondre: çaaa viiiennnnt ! Je vais me concentrer (bientôt) sur une Fic ou une One shot GSR, donc vous serez servies, mais pour l'instant, dans cette Fic, je vais en introduire un peu par-ci par-là. 

Donc, j'évolue de chapitre en chapitre, (c'est tout de même ma première Fic, faut pas l'oublier !) Celui-ci se déroule en majeure partie dans l'hôpital (Ce ne sera pas comme ça tout au long de la Fic XD) L'action arrive, ma tête bouillonne d'idées ! 

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ça me permet d'avancer ! Encore, désolée pour les fautes qui se glissent dans le texte, j'essaie de faire attention, mais parfois, au clavier, mes doigts dérapent ! 


	3. Chapter 3

n/a : Coucouuuuuu

**n/a : **Coucouuuuuu ! Merci du fond du cœur, tout vos commentaires me font plaisir. J'espère que vous appréciez me lire, car moi j'ai un plaisir indescriptible à faire cette Fic. Bon bon bon, l'action commence à arriver avec le chapitre trois. Je vois déjà la figure de Jade en lisant ça : du genre : AAHH OUIIII DU YOBLINGGGG ! ENFFINNNNN !

Et oui, un peu de Yobling quand même !! J'espère m'améliorer encore en écrivant ce chapitre !

Un merci spécial à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires. Vous me faites tellement plaisir, vous avez pas idée ! Écrire une Fic, c'est révéler une partie de soi, qu'on ne montre pas nécessairement aux autres. L'écriture, (bien que ça puisse paraître insensé) est quelque chose de très intime. Le GSR ça arrive !! (si quelques unes d'entre vous ne sont pas satisfaites .. Je commence bientôt une One shot GSR )

Merci **David, Cath, Sidle13, Caroline, Jess T., Clem et Jade. ** Vos commentaires me font sourire et, à chaque fois, me donne encore plus envie de poursuivre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Warrick gara maladroitement sa voiture dans le stationnement à l'adresse de l'hôpital dont lui avait parlé Sara. Il se pressa de marcher vers la porte d'entrée principale, un nœud dans la gorge. Chaque fois que la vie ou la sécurité d'un membre de l'équipe était en jeu, l'affaire concernait tout le monde, et chacun était bien plus nerveux à l'idée d'un accident imprévu.

Et Il n'échappait pas à cette règle.

Il accéléra le pas et faillit en bousculer quelques uns au passage. Il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et lui montra son badge à son tour. Sur un ton sarcastique et franchement déplaisant lui indiqua où se trouvaient Lindsay et Grissom.

Sara avait expliqué grossièrement l'affaire à Warrick. Il était présent lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvés Lindsay et connaissaient des bribes de l'histoire de Catherine. Elle lui avait expliqué avant son départ qu'un homme s'en était encore pris à Lindsay et que Catherine, voulant protéger sa fille, s'était interposée entre sa petite et l'homme. Elle avait tiré la première, mais l'homme avait été assez rapide pour tirer encore une fois avant de mourir.

Lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec eux, son pouls et sa respiration reprirent un rythme passablement normal. Ce fut Lindsay qui l'aperçu en premier. Elle lui souri et tapota l'épaule de Grissom.

« Warrick est arrivé. »

Grissom lui dit de l'attendre un instant, qu'il devait discuter avec Warrick . Il marcha en sa direction et lui fit signe de reculer un peu pour ne pas que Lindsay puisse les entendre. Il lui semblait beaucoup plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter, je retourne sur le champ au labo faire analyser la balle et assister à l'autopsie de notre homme, inconnu pour l'instant. Je vous laisse avec Lindsay. Catherine devrait s'éveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Vous pouvez attendre avec Lindsay dans la salle ou encore dans la chambre de Catherine. Vous avez des questions avant mon départ ? »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Lindsay, oui, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Elle va s'en sortir, Le choc. ..»

« Grissom, Je parlais de Catherine ! »

« Ahhh… Elle va bien, dans les circonstances. Elle va s'en sortir. »

« Bon s'il y a quelque chose vous pouvez me joindre sur mon cellulaire en tout temps. Aurevoir. » Rajouta-t-il prestement.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Gil avait déjà salué Lindsay et ouvrait la porte du couloir central de l'hôpital pour prendre sa voiture. Warrick le vit démarrer et partir en trombe vers le labo. Même si dans ses mots, rien de paraissait, dans ses gestes et son regard c'était tout autre.

Warrick regarda encore un moment dehors et parti rejoindre Lindsay dans la salle. Il s'assit près d'elle, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

« Ça va ? ». _Bravo, mais quelle phrase rassurante et originale, ça va ?!_ Se dit-il.

« Ouais, ça pourrait aller mieux. »

« Je parie que tu aimerais mieux aller voir ta mère ? Tu viens, Grissom m'a dit qu'elle devait se réveiller bientôt. Elle aimerait sûrement te voir la première en s'éveillant ! »

« Ouais. » Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait tellement envie de voir sa mère.

« Warrick … » Murmura-t-elle.

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« L'autre jour, j'ai pas tellement eu le temps de te remercier... Donc, je voulais le faire avant qu'il soit peut-être trop tard. On sait jamais maintenant ! Alors … Merci. »

Ses derniers mots furent prononcés à demi voix.

« Ce n'est rien Lindsay, c'est rien ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grissom arriva quelques minutes seulement après qu'il ait quitté l'hôpital. Il se précipita dans le bureau d'Hodges. Il ne prit aucunement le temps de s'annoncer et lui jeta presque le sac contenant la balle au visage.

« Je veux une analyse complète de cette balle. Vous en retirez toutes les informations possibles. Je veux les résultats au plus vite. Cette enquête passe avant toute les autres, pas de discussion. »

Hodges, qui n'était pas au courant de la situation, n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Chef, oui chef ! »

« Hodges, je ne rigole pas. Prenez cette affaire au sérieux. Vous m'apportez les résultats DÈS que vous les avez. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans la salle d'autopsie. AU PLUS VITE HODGES… »

Grissom referma la porte bruyamment derrière lui.

Hodges se retourna vers la fenêtre qui séparait de corridor de son labo et marmonna pour lui : _« Je ne rigole pas, au plus vite Hodges na na na …»_

Grissom pressa le pas. Il arriva enfin dans la salle et le docteur Robbins avait déjà entamé l'autopsie. Gil revêtit un tablier bleu et s'approcha du corps.

« Je n'ai pas encore le nom de la victime. J'ai envoyé les empruntes à Greg, car Hodges était occupé. »

Grissom n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de connaître l'identité de cette vermine.

« La balle a atteint son cœur, direz à Catherine qu'elle sait viser. Une balle directe dans l'aorte, c'est assez rare. Ça a causé une hémorragie interne et externe. La mort était inévitable et elle a été instantanée. Le cœur a arrêté de battre sur le coup. Il a quelques ecchymoses ante mortem probablement dues à des activités de la vie courante. Une plus grande blessure à l'os pariétal. La blessure est sur la longueur, comme celle d'une barre ou d'un tuyau sur lequel il aurait atterri. »

Le docteur le fixa quelque temps dans les yeux, tenant une partie du cœur de l'homme dans sa main droite.

« C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant. »

« Rien d'autre à ajouter ? Un détail important qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête ? »

Le docteur farfouilla le corps dans ses moindres recoins. Puis, soudain il se rappela un élément. Il se précipita vers la table adjacente et sortit quelque chose d'un sac plastique.

« Et dire que j'allais oublier. Vous savez, je ne suis plus aussi fringant qu'en mon jeune temps. Je commence è oublier les choses. Je devrais …»

« Doc, l'objet dans le sac, de quoi il s'agit ? »

Il regarda le papier encore, pour être certain de ce qu'il allait dévoiler à Grissom. Il s'approcha et plaça ses lunettes sous ses yeux.

« Un papier que j'ai trouvé dans la poche arrière de son jeans. On peut y lire _Bâtiment 4, rejoins moi à huit heures. _Signé _Le cousin. »_

Le doc remis le papier à grissom.

« Je crois qu'il a trop vu de films de Coppola celui-là. » Ajouta Hodges qui venait de se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Grissom lui jeta un regard glacial.

« J'espère que vous avez les résultats concernant la balle que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure»

« Non pas encore, mais je l'ai envoyé à la balistique pour une analyse plus complète. J'ai par contre réussit à en soutirer quelques informations. »

Il le regarda impatiemment. Et juste avant qu'il ne perde la carte, Hodges reprit la parole.

« L'arme appartenait à un certain _Johnny Efferland _Le mec a été fiché pour vol à main armé et vandalisme. Sur la balle, rien ne semblait suspect, mais pour en être certain j'ai procédé à une analyse plus poussée. Mis à part le sang de catherine, rien ne peut nous aider. »

« Merci Hodges, maintenant … laissez-nous. »

David les regarda une dernière fois, et dans un mouvement rapide referma la porte derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'à son local, un air vexé au visage.

Grissom, lui, continuait de fixer le bout de papier que Robbins venait de lui donner.

Il marmonna pour lui-même ;

« Il n'était pas seul … Et l'autre court toujours. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Warrick et Lindsay entraient dans la salle où Catherine se reposait. Ils prirent chacun un siège et attendirent encore et encore. Warrick ne savait pas quoi dire à Lindsay, il ne savait surtout pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il préféra se taire pour l'instant, attendant le moment opportun pour glisser un mot.

Lindsay commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle était dans cet hôpital à attendre, nerveusement, que sa mère se réveille. Son ventre faisait des siennes. Elle essaya de le cacher à Warrick, mais la faim eut raison d'elle.

« Lindsay, tu dois mourir de faim, tiens, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il y a une machine distributrice pas loin. »

Il lui tendit 3 billets de 1 dollar et la regarda s'éloigner dans le corridor.

« Merci Warrick ! » Cria-t-elle tout en marchant.

Il se rapprocha doucement du lit elle était étendue. Pas à pas, il gagna la chaise qui se trouvait tout près de Catherine. Il s'assit et quand il vit son visage, une vague d'émotions le happa brusquement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Un mélange de culpabilité, de tristesse et de compassion.

Elle dormait sur le côté, un bras le long du corps et l'autre au bord du lit. Le bras qui avait été touché, celui sur le long de son corps, était entouré de bandelettes blanches qui se refermaient avec un adhésif autour. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital bleue et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille sur l'oreiller. Catherine respirait normalement et son sommeil semblait paisible.

Warrick la regardait depuis un moment déjà, toujours envahi par ses émotions, lorsqu'il décida de lui prendre la main. D'un geste indécis, mais prudent il glissa sa main sous la sienne. Un simple geste de compassion, une envie soudaine, un mouvement incontrôlable, il ne savait plus trop ce qui lui avait prit. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette seconde lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Catherine se contracter. Quand il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, ceux de Catherine étaient déjà posés sur lui.

Il retira sa main rapidement, ne sachant ni quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire. _Elle se réveille d'un profond sommeil, peut-être ne se rappellera-t-elle de rien d'ici demain._ Pensa-t-il.

Elle continuait de le fixer. Son cœur palpitait chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites, mais sa langue était toujours liée. Il se décida enfin à lui parler ;

« Hey Catheri,… »

Lindsay arriva bruyamment dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que sa mère était éveillée, elle ne put contenir sa joie plus longtemps.

« Mammaaaannnnnn !! » Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur une joue. Elle la regarda dans les yeux un moment, les mains dans ses cheveux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler une fois de plus sur ses joues. Catherine, ne se rappelant pas de tous les détails se contenta de prendre Lindsay avec ton autre bras et, la voyant ainsi, elle ne pu que laisser couler quelques larmes.

« J'ai tellement eu peur maman. Je t'aime tellement ! » Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre, Lindsay recula un peu, essuyant ses larmes et regardant sa mère avec son plus magnifique sourire.

Warrick, qui assistait à la scène, fit signe à Catherine qu'il allait aller attendre dehors. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire confus et à son tour, lui fit signe de revenir après qu'elle ait parlé à sa fille. Il s'éclipsa sur le champ, laissant du temps à Lindsay et sa mère.

Il avançait dans les corridors, repassant sans cesse le moment où les yeux de Catherine se sont ouverts sur lui. Lorsqu'il a passé sa main autour de la sienne, qu'il la regardait dormir. Il se disait de plus en plus qu'elle ressemblait à un ange.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin ? T'es marié, Catherine le sait aussi bien que toi. Tu ne regardes jamais ta femme comme tu viens de le faire avec elle. Penses y un instant, tu as des responsabilités, de toutes façons, Catherine peut avoir bien d'autres hommes que toi, ce n'est pas un problème pour elle. _

Une autre voix venait s'ajouter au débat.

_Il y a toujours moyen d'arranger les choses. Il n'est jamais trop tard Warrick. Tu as vu ce qu'elle t'as fait ressentir, ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien. Elle n'a jamais regardé un autre homme de cette façon. Et toi, tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, allez avoue quand même !! _

« Non mais vous allez vous taire ? » Cria-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de le dire à voix haute, il décida de marcher un peu plus loin dans les corridors, peut-être même d'aller faire un petit tour dehors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle laissa sonner son portable pendant un moment, le temps de se défaire de ses gants ensanglantés

« Sidle, ahh Grissom c'est toi ! »

« Oui, on boucle l'affaire en vitesse, sinon je la réfère à d'autres colègues, on arrive sur le champ. »

Elle remis son téléphone dans sa pochette et se retourna vers tout le monde. Elle chercha des yeux ceux que Grissom voulait au labo et s'approcha de tout le monde.

« Nick, Greg et Sofia, dépêcher vous, Grissom veut nous voir, on doit être au labo dans vingt minutes. »

Tous laissèrent leurs preuves et leurs dernières trouvailles aux gens qui prendraient leur relève et partirent pour le labo. Sara fut la dernière à démarrer. Elle s'installa dans sa voiture et mis le contact. Elle connaissait la raison de l'appel subit de Grissom, et savait bien qu'ils auraient du pain sur la planche. S'il les avait dérangés de leur travail, c'est qu'il y avait urgence.

Elle accéléra pour rattraper les autres.

XxX

Ils arrivèrent, les uns après les autres au bureau de Grissom. Sara ouvrit la porte du bureau sans même cogner, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Grissom, on peut entrer ? »

« mmmm… »

Tous s'avancèrent tout près de lui. Sara et Nick s'essayèrent, puis Greg et Sofia se placèrent juste derrière les chaises de ceux-ci. Grissom avait un air grave, beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, seul lui était maître de ses émotions. Il se racla la gorge puis entama son discours.

« Je ne vous ai pas contacter pour rien. Vous savez tous plus ou moins ce qui est arrivé à Catherine. Je ne m'éloignerai pas dans les détails, bref, elle a besoin de notre aide plus que jamais. »

« Mais elle a déjà tiré une balle sur le mec qui voulait tuer Lindsay ! Il est hors d'état de nuire maintenant ! » L'interrompit Nick.

« Je vous prierais de me laisser terminer Nick. C'est ce qu'on croyait, mais après l'autopsie, une analyse de la balle et une recherche sur cet homme, tout porte à croire que Catherine est toujours en danger et qu'ils ne sont pas que deux sur le coup. Warrick se trouve déjà à l'hôpital avec elle. Nick, Greg et Sofia je veux que vous vous rendiez sur le terrain, près du bâtiment, cherchez tout ce qui pourra nous être utile. Sara, restez avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

Nick, Sofia et Greg acquiescèrent. Ils se levèrent tous sans discuter, mis à part Nick qui jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Sara. Lorsque ses yeux tomba sur les siens, il se retourna, referma la porte derrière lui, et rejoint les autres en hâtant le pas.

Sara regarda Gil un instant. La situation ne s'y apprêtait pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant quand il avait cet air grave au visage. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il avait rougit quand il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. _Il ne changera jamais !_ …

« Je voulais que tu restes, car nous allons faire équipe ensemble. Je veux qu'on retrouve ce « cousin » qui a écrit l'adresse de la bâtisse. Je veux trouver tout de lui. Sa vie, son adresse, s'il a une femme, des enfants n'importe quoi. L'équipe sera sur place et dès que des informations seront collectées, on ira retrouver ce type. »

« Et s'ils sont plusieurs ? Nous ne pourrons pas y arriver seuls. »

Gil prit quelques secondes pour considérer ce que Sara venait d'ajouter. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais espérait que ce ne soit que pure invention de sa part.

« Commençons par ce que nous savons, il ne faut pas extrapoler tout de suite. Voyons ce vers quoi les fouilles vont nous mener. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une vingtaine de minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis que Warrick était sortit de la pièce où se trouvaient Catherine et Lindsay. Il était à présent dehors et profitait du soleil brûlant. Adossé contre le mur, il regardait les gens passés devant lui. Les femmes ressortant avec leur progéniture, les vieillards entrant, espérant que tout se passe bien, médecins qui revenaient de leur pause. Tout ce petit monde qui avaient une vie bien à eux, avec leurs angoisses et leurs joies.

Il décida d'aller faire le tour de l'hôpital, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, puis de retourner à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il commença à marcher, il entendit son portable sonner. Se disant que c'était probablement Grissom et que ça concernait Catherine, il décrocha sur le champ.

« Brown à l'appareil »

Il n'entendait rien.

« Brown, j'écoute »

Toujours rien. Par exemple, il pouvait distinguer un râlement au bout du fil.

« Brown, qui est à l'appareil ? » Il commença à s'énerver.

Enfin, il entendit une voix.

« À ta place, je resterais calme, tu n'es pas en position pour t'énerver. »

« QUI parle ?? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance Warrick. »

« Comment vous savez mon nom ? »

« J'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi que tu ne le crois. »

Warrick en avait marre. Encore un petit énergumène qui croyait l'impressionner.

« Bonnn, c'est fini le petit jeu maintenant ? J'ai autres choses à faire moi. »

Il allait raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit la voix devenir plus puissante.

« Si tu raccroches, ta copine à l'intérieur aura de gros ennuis.»

Il rapprocha le combiné, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'il lui ai déjà arrivé malheur, pauvre d'elle. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive autre chose pas vrai ? Et je te conseille de ne pas sortir ton arme de ta poche petit, je crois pouvoir être beaucoup plus rapide que toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, comment tu as eu mon numéro ?? »

« Calme-toi. J'ai des contacts et moins tu en sais sur moi, mieux tout le monde se portera. N'essaie pas de faire une tentative pour sortir ton arme ou pour appeler qui que ce soit, sinon c'est la blonde qui y passe, compris ? »

« Et tu as intérêt à faire tout ce que je te dirai sans discuter. N'essaie pas de retrouver mon numéro ni de m'appeler. Ne dis rien à personne. Je me charge de te rappeler le temps venu. »

Ajouta-t-il avant de lui raccrocher la ligne au nez.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**n/a :** Je ne suis qu'une sadique, je sais ! Mouaahh aah ah ! Non quand même, ce n'est pas si mal ! Bon je sais que le chapitre 3 vient un peu tard, mais comme dis le dicton, vaut mieux tard que jamais (ok j'arrête) Je voulais aussi remercier tout le monde pour leur reviews et critiques. Ça faiiiiit tellleeemmment plaisir à chaque fois !.

Un merci spécial à ma prof de français que j'adore (Faut bien que je passe mon année (…. LOLLLL)) Je croyais qu'elle allait pas aimé, mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas !!

Alors, laissez des Reviews tout le monde et le chapitre 4 s'en vient !


End file.
